O Julgamento De Benson
by Alfa Prime
Summary: As consequências que Benson terá de encarar após os eventos de 'O Melhor Hambúrguer do Mundo.' Ele achava que sairia impune, mas se enganou feio.


**O Julgamento De Benson**

* * *

"Aqui estão, Mord e Rigby. Dois especiais à moda da casa."

"Valeu, Diana. Você sabe o que todos querem no hambúrguer." Disse Mordecai pegando os lanches e dando um pro Rigby.

Depois da vendedora ir, os dois se prepararam pra comer quando Benson surgiu.

"O que acham que estão fazendo?"

"Uma pausa rápida pro lanche, Benson. Já, já voltamos pro serviço." Respondeu Rigby.

"VOLTEM PRO TRABALHO AGORA OU ESTÃO DESPEDIDOS."

"Ah. Qualé, Benson? Sua vida se limita a apenas isso? Trabalho, trabalho e trabalho? Dois minutos de lanche não vão ser o fim do mundo."

"Fácil pra vocês falarem, pois não levam nenhuma responsabilidade à sério. Deviam trabalhar duro como eu."

"Trabalho duro? Sinceramente, Benson, seu 'trabalho' se limita a apenas a andar de carrinho, anotar na prancheta, preencher papéis e dar ordens. Só isso."

"Concordo com Rigby. Você nem liga de dar uma mão pra alguém. Só fica olhando como um gavião." Mordecai retrucou.

"Pois para sua informação, foi esse 'trabalho' que me rendeu isto." Ele mostrou orgulhosamente seu relógio de ouro recém-recebido.

"Bah. Toda essa penca por um reloginho folheado."

"Folheado nada. É ouro, 24 quilates. Consegui por 1000 dias de trabalho dedicado. Cada tarefa feita valeu por isso."

"Sei. Cada tarefa...tipo ter...ROUBADO NOSSOS ULTI-BÚRGUERES." Os dois gritaram na hora. "E nós pagamos por eles."

"E estavam muito deliciosos. Nunca provei nada igual. Claro que poderiam ter aproveitado...se tivessem feitos suas tarefas como arrumar a garagem do Saltitão e as coisas do Pairulito."

"Pra começo de conversa, por que nós tínhamos de arrumar as coisas deles? Você nunca mandou eles arrumarem nossos quartos." Rigby protestou.

"Porque eu sou o gerente e você fazem o que eu mando, senão perdem o emprego."

"Eu vou adorar no dia em que você for castigado por ter roubado nossos ulti-búrgueres."

"He, he, he. Pode esperar sentado, Mordecai. Jamais que isso vai acontecer. Agora voltem pro trabalho ou..." Nisso que 3 entidades, um homem e 2 mulheres(uma ruiva e outra morena), trajando túnicas com detalhes de ingredientes de hambúrguer apareceram num holofote luminoso. Benson, Mordecai e Rigby olharam impressionados.

"Uau. Que coisa doida." Rigby respondeu afoito.

"Pode crer. Não importa quantas coisas eu veja, sempre terá algo que supere." Falou Mordecai. "Quem são vocês?"

"Somos o Auto-Conselho Cósmico do Ulti-Búrguer. Você é quem chamam de Benson?" Benson afirmou com a cabeça para a mulher ruiva.

"Excelente. Isso nos poupa o trabalho de procurá-lo." Falou o homem.

"Me buscar pra que?"

"Para pagar pelo seu crime." Respondeu irritada a morena, prendendo-o numa enorme embalagem de papel de hambúrguer. Mordecai e Rigby não sabiam o que fazer.

"Ei. Me solta. De que crime estão falando?" "Já saberá. Vocês devem vir conosco como testemunhas." Sem qualquer aviso, todo o grupo sumiu nos mesmos holofotes.

* * *

O local onde se materializaram lembrava um tribunal mas sem ninguém na tribuna de jurados. Mordecai, Rigby e Benson não sabiam o que dizer. Diante deles, as 3 entidades tomaram assentos na tribuna superior. O homem tomou à esquerda, a ruiva o centro e a morena, à direita. A ruiva deu a palavra.

"Atenção todos. Estamos aqui reunidos pelo Auto-Conselho do Ulti-Búrguer para julgar Benson por seu abominável crime."

"M-mas que crime? Eu não fiz nada, eu juro." Suplicou Benson ainda preso na embalagem gigante.

"Não fez? Talvez devamos refrescar sua memória." E a morena criou uma imagem como de um filme projetado, onde mostrava Benson pegando os ulti-búrgueres e comendo-os na frente de Mordecai e Rigby.

"Mordecai e Rigby pagaram pelos melhores hambúrgueres do mundo e era direito deles aproveitá-los...e você na cara dura os comeu, abusando de seu cargo de chefe deles. O que alega?" Perguntou o homem.

"Inocência, é claro. Eu deixei claro que não iam comer até terminarem as tarefas."

"Incluindo tarefas que nem eram responsabilidade deles? Saltitão que arrumasse a garagem e o Pairulito, seus próprios pertences. Você nunca os mandou arrumar o quarto deles. Por que eles deviam fazer os deveres dos outros, tipo quando Musculoso caiu na fossa e os obrigou a cumprir as tarefas dele?"

"Foi exatamente o que a gente disse."

"Bem dito, Mordecai."

"Vocês aí não deem palpites ou estarão..." "SILÊNCIO. VOCÊ NÃO TEM AUTORIDADE AQUI." Berrou a morena com a força de um trovão, assustando Benson pra valer.

"Vocês não entendem. Esse dois só enrolam com o trabalho. Como gerente, tenho o dever de fazer cumprir cada serviço do Parque. Esse é o meu trabalho."

"Mas isso não lhe dá o direito de roubar os lanches deles. Eles pagaram, eles mereciam comer." O homem falou firmemente. "Além do que, tudo que vemos você fazer é andar de carrinho e anotar coisas. Nem pra um simples serviço de catar lixo você se designa a cumprir."

"Mas foi esse 'serviço' de supervisão gerencial que me rendeu esta belezinha. Fruto de 1000 dias de ida sem falta." Benson exibiu seu relógio de ouro. "E se tirar os hambúrgueres deles pra ensiná-los a serem responsáveis pôde me render este prêmio, não me arrependo."

"Sinceramente. Privá-los dos mais gostosos hambúrgueres do universo por um reloginho folheado e bem vagabundo." Falou a morena com desânimo.

"VAGABUNDO NADA. É OURO LEGÍTIMO, 24 QUILATES."

"De toda maneira, nada justifica seu crime. E se esse relógio é o preço a pagar por ele, nesse caso..." E eis que o relógio desapareceu do pulso de Benson, indo flutuar na frente de todos. Benson pareceu apavorado.

"E-esperem. O que irão fazer?"

"Este objeto é um símbolo de sua obsessão doentia pelo sucesso sem se importar com os estragos que causou. Desta forma..." E a ruiva abriu a a parede, revelando um buraco negro. "Se deseja que seu relógio seja poupado de cair no vácuo sem fim, tem duas opções." Com outro gesto, uma mesa com muitos ulti-búrgueres apareceu. O homem se ergueu. "Comer 30 ulti-búrgueres ou ter o perdão de Mordecai e Rigby. Se uma delas realizar, seu relógio será salvo."

"Se for esse o caso, Mordecai e Rigby..." Ele se dirigiu ao dois com gentileza. "Será que poderiam me perdoar?"

"Só temos uma coisa pra falar, Benson:" Disse Rigby com os braços cruzados. "bom apetite."

"Rigby..." "Olha, Mordecai. Ele merece. Tá sempre nos aporrinhando, sempre no nosso cangote, gritando, ameaçando nos mandar embora. Esse sujeito é uma máquina(sem trocadilhos) de trabalho incansável. Deixa ele pagar uma vez pela insensatez. Talvez ensine algo à ele."

"Quer saber, Rigby? Concordo. Aprecie o lanche, Benson, e não coma rápido pra não dar congestão."

"Se é isso que vão dizer, eu vou mostrar que dou conta. Podem contar o tempo." E Benson pegou o primeiro lanche.

* * *

_10 minutos depois._

"Ai, ai. Meu estômago. Já estou no terceiro e mal consigo mastigar. Não dá." Benson se apoiou abatido na mesa. A ruiva passou um olhar aborrecido.

"Imaginamos que não iria. São os poucos que podem passar nessa prova e uma vez que não dará conta, vamos terminar com isso." E a parede do buraco negro abriu-se, começando a sugar o relógio pra dentro dele. Benson olhou assustado e correu pra segurá-lo.

"Não. Não. Parem, por favor. Este relógio é tudo pra mim. Dei duro pra consegui-lo." E começou a puxá-lo pra fora do buraco negro, que ia cada vez mais forte. As marcas dos pés de Benson se arrastando eram bem nítidas.

"Minha nossa, cara. O Benson vai ser sugado pro buraco. Temos que salvá-lo."

"E pra que? Ele fez a cadeira, então que sente nela, Mordecai."

"Escuta, Rigby. Sei que às vezes o Benson é um cabeça dura, inflexível e tem coisas nele que me irrita, mas por outro lado ele sabe ser legal. Lembra quando você foi humilhado na TV e ele te ajudou a recuperar a dignidade? Se ele não se importasse, ele não teria te ajudado."

Nessa questão Rigby tinha que concordar. O Benson era um pé-no-saco de tão mandão, mas tinha seu lado bom que sabia aproveitar as coisas boas da vida. Sem hesitar, foi com seu melhor amigo pra junto do chefe, segurando-o com toda força pra salvar o relógio.

"Força, Benson. Vamos te salvar."

"Verdade. Você é como é, mas também é um ótimo chefe quando quer."

"Mordecai. Rigby." Benson olhou contente pros dois.

"Ei, o do tribunal." Rigby se dirigiu aos três. "Disseram que se ele comesse os ulti-búrgueres ou tivesse nosso perdão, tudo acabava?"

"Foi sim, mas ele não cumpriu a tarefa de comer os ulti-búrgueres." Respondeu o homem firmemente.

"Mas tem a segunda opção...e nós o perdoamos."

"Disse bem, Mordecai. Ele é um chato e gritão, mas é o melhor patrão que já tivemos. Ele merece a caneca de 'melhor chefe do mundo' que lhe demos no aniversário e ainda assim, quiserem banir o relógio dele, vão ter que nos jogar junto."

Os três conselheiros se entreolharam por um segundo e na hora, a parede se fechou, fazendo o trio despencar. Benson colocou seu relógio no pulso com alívio.

"Decidimos," Comentou a ruiva com um sorriso. "que o pedido de perdão de Mordecai e Rigby é dos mais sinceros e honestos que ouvimos. Benson, considere-se perdoado pelo que fez, mas que nunca mais volte a fazer isso. Estamos de acordo?"

"S-sim, excelência. Nunca mais tomo os lanches deles, e serei mais tolerante quando as pausas para comer."

"Perfeito. Podem vir por ali para casa." E a morena criou um portal que dava pra ver o Parque. O grupo se dirigiu até ele, embora Benson tenha parado um instante.

* * *

"Cara. Que bom voltar pra casa. De tão contente, estou com vontade de voltar pro serviço." Rigby disse com orgulho.

"Tá falando sério?" Perguntou Mordecai com cara de desconfiado.

"Sim, estou...pelo menos agora. Ai, Cadê o Benson?"

Nisso que Benson atravessou o portal que se fechou em sua costas. Ele parecia estar guardando algo por trás.

"Você está legal, Benson?"

"Estou, Mordecai. Aliás, tenho uma coisinha pra vocês." E tirando as mãos das costas, exibiu 2 pacotes com ulti-búrgueres dentro, dando para os dois amigos.

"Uau. Os ulti-búrgueres." "Os melhores hambúrgueres do mundo." "ÔÔÔÔÔ."

"He, he. Isso aí, rapazes. Comam e apreciem." Benson falou com um sorriso, mas logo passou pra um semblante triste. "Escutem, amigos. Peço desculpas por não deixá-los comer da primeira vez e tê-los tomado de vocês. Só quero ser um bom gerente e ensiná-los a serem responsáveis, porém nada justifica tirar os lanches dos outros, ainda mais que foram pagos. Vou buscar ser mais flexível de agora em diante."

"Tá certo, Benson, e desculpe por toda essa confusão." Disse Rigby dando mais uma bocarra no lanche.

"Verdade. Vamos tentar encarar as tarefas com mais responsabilidade, mas entende agora que tudo tem consequências. Ninguém escapa do que faz, seja grande ou pequeno."

Foi aí que mais um grupo de holofotes apareceu diante do trio. Dois homens com túnicas dizendo 'meu melhor amigo está do meu lado' veio diante deles.

"Ei. Quem são vocês?" Perguntou Rigby.

"Somos do Conselho Galáctico dos Melhores Amigos. Buscamos quem se chama Mordecai."

"Esse sou eu. No que posso ajudar?"

"Está sendo indiciado por traição ao seu melhor amigo Rigby."

"Traição? Mas eu nunca o traí. Jamais faria isso."

"Não? Quando ele mudou o nome dele pra Canoa Furada, não contou pra todo mundo o que ele tinha feito?"

"Bem. Sim, mas..." "E quando ele pediu 50 pratas pra destrocar o nome, você não se negou a ajudá-lo com a desculpa de 'não serem amigos a tanto tanto'?"

"Pode ser, mas..." "E isso é coisa que um melhor amigo faça pro outro? Uma briga ocasional ou até esconder um pertence por farra até vai, mas humilhá-lo e se negar a ajudá-lo num momento de necessidade...não há desculpa. Vocês devem vir conosco agora." E o trio sumiu como acontecera antes. Saltitão, que estava por perto, só olhou pro lugar onde todos sumiram.

"Isso está ficando muito rotineiro por aqui."

Fim

* * *

**2 episódios de Apenas Um Show que odeio por razões óbvias: O Melhor Hambúrguer do Mundo e Canoa Furada. Para o primeiro foi o que Benson aprontou e o segundo...nada justifica Mordecai ter traído Rigby como o fez. E se a situação fosse com a Margarete? Mordecai faria assim mesmo, e como ela reagiria se descobrisse o que ele fez com Rigby?**

**Estudei várias possibilidades de como os dois comeriam os ulti-búrgueres, incluindo um retorno no tempo. Talvez ainda considere tal ideia. **


End file.
